1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power connector, and more particularly to a power connector having a reliable connection between a contact module and an insulative housing thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microprocessors are often assembled to a printed circuit board together with IC components (such as a cache) to form an IC module, and then a power connector is required to transmit power from a power supply to the IC module. Such a power connector, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,514, is greatly different from a common connector. FIG. 4 of the attached drawings shows such a power connector comprising an insulative housing 6 and a contact module 7 which can be received in the housing 6. A pair of latches 71 respectively defining a pair of projections 711 at free ends thereof on lateral sides of the contact module 7 are designed to engage with a pair of hooks 61 formed proximate to side walls of the housing 6 to prevent relative movement between the housing 6 and the contact module 7. However, because there are a large number of contacts in the contact module 7, thus a large force is required to completely insert an IC module (not shown) into the housing 6 in order to form a reliable electrical connection. While the engagement between the contact module 7 and the housing 6 is only accomplished by the side hooks 61 and latches 71, a middle portion of the contact module 7 will most probably be deformed during the insertion of the IC module for lacking of fixation. This in turn may cause the engagement between the hooks 61 and the latches 71 to become disabled, and further make it failure to transmit power and signals.
Hence, it is necessary to design a power connector having reliable connection between a contact module and an insulative housing thereof to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a power connector having reliable connection between a contact module and an insulative housing thereof.
To achieve the above object, a power connector for delivering power and signals from a power supply and a signal source to an IC module comprises an insulative housing, a contact module receivable in the housing, a capacitor board and a signal board respectively connected to a rear portion of the contact module for delivering power and signals. The housing defines a top wall, opposite side walls and a chamber therein for receiving the contact module. The contact module comprises a plurality of contacts and insulative components to clamp the contacts. A pair of latches is formed on the contact module with a pair of projections on lateral side surfaces at free ends thereof to engage with a pair of hooks formed proximate to side walls of the housing. Moreover, a locking device is provided to securely locate the contact module in the chamber of the housing which locking device consists of a receiving hole and a protrusion respectively formed on the top wall of the housing and on an upper surface of the contact module.